dc_vs_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians Of The Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy is a 2014 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, produced by Marvel Studiosand distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the tenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by James Gunn, who wrote the screenplay with Nicole Perlman, and features an ensemble cast including Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Lee Pace, Michael Rooker, Karen Gillan, Djimon Hounsou, John C. Reilly, Glenn Close, and Benicio del Toro. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Quill forms an uneasy alliance with a group of extraterrestrial misfits who are fleeing after stealing a powerful artifact. Perlman began working on the screenplay in 2009. Producer Kevin Feige first publicly mentioned Guardians of the Galaxy as a potential film in 2010, and Marvel Studios announced that the film was in active development at the San Diego Comic-Con International in July 2012. Gunn was hired to write and direct the film that September. In February 2013, Pratt was hired to play Peter Quill/Star-Lord, and the supporting cast members were subsequently confirmed.Principal photography began in July 2013 at Shepperton Studios, England, with filming continuing in London before wrapping up in October 2013. Post-production was finished on July 7, 2014. Guardians of the Galaxy premiered in Hollywood on July 21, 2014. It was released in theaters August 1, 2014 in the United States in the 3D and IMAX 3Dformats. The film became a critical and commercial success, grossing $774.2 million worldwide and becoming the highest-grossing superhero film of 2014, as well as the second highest-grossing film in North America of 2014. The film garnered praise for its humor, soundtrack, visual effects, Gunn's direction, and performances of the cast. A sequel titled Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is scheduled to be released on May 5, 2017. Plot In 1988, following his mother's death, a young Peter Quill is abducted from Earth by the Ravagers, a group of space pirates led by Yondu Udonta. Twenty-six years later on the planet Morag, Quill steals an orb, after which Korath, a subordinate to the fanatical Kree, Ronan, intercepts him. Although Quill escapes with the orb, Yondu discovers his theft and issues a bounty for his capture, while Ronan sends the assassin Gamora after the orb. When Quill attempts to sell the orb on the Nova Empire capital world, Xandar, Gamora ambushes him and steals it. A fight ensues, drawing in a pair of bounty hunters: the genetically engineered raccoon Rocket, and the tree-like humanoid Groot. The Nova Corps arrives and arrests all four, imprisoning them in theKyln. While there, a powerful inmate, Drax, attempts to kill Gamora due to her association with Ronan, who killed his family. Quill convinces Drax that Gamora can bring Ronan to him. Gamora reveals that she has betrayed Ronan, unwilling to let him use the orb's power to destroy planets, starting with Xandar. Learning that Gamora has a buyer for the orb, she, Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Drax work together to escape from the Kyln. Elsewhere, Ronan meets with Gamora's adoptive father, Thanos, to discuss her betrayal. Accompanied by Drax, Quill's group escapes the Kyln in his ship – the Milano – and flees to Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed head of a Celestial. A drunken Drax summons Ronan while the rest of the group meet Gamora's contact, the collector Taneleer Tivan. Tivan opens the orb, revealing an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that destroys all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Suddenly, Tivan's tormented assistant grabs the Stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs Tivan's archive. Ronan arrives and easily defeats Drax, while the others flee by ship, pursued by Ronan's followers and Gamora's sister Nebula. Nebula destroys Gamora's ship, leaving her floating in space, and Ronan's forces capture the orb. Quill contacts Yondu before following Gamora into space, giving her his helmet to survive; Yondu arrives and retrieves the pair. Rocket, Drax, and Groot threaten to attack Yondu's ship to rescue them, but Quill negotiates a truce by convincing Yondu that they can recover the orb. Quill's group agrees that facing Ronan means certain death, but that they cannot let him use the Infinity Stone to destroy the galaxy. On Ronan's flagship, the Dark Aster, Ronan embeds the Stone in his warhammer, taking its power for himself. He contacts Thanos, threatening to kill him after the destruction of Xandar; hateful of her adoptive father, Nebula allies with Ronan. Near Xandar, the Ravagers, the Nova Corps, and Quill’s group, which breaches the Dark Aster, confront the Dark Aster. Ronan uses his empowered warhammer to destroy the Nova Corps fleet. On the''Dark Aster'', after Gamora defeats Nebula (who escapes), she unlocks Ronan's chambers, but the group find themselves outmatched by his power until Rocket crashes the Milano through the Dark Aster. The damaged Dark Aster crash-lands on Xandar, with Groot sacrificing himself to shield the group. Ronan emerges from the wreck and prepares to destroy Xandar, but Quill distracts him, allowing Drax and Rocket to destroy Ronan's warhammer. Quill grabs the freed Stone, and with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to destroy Ronan. In the aftermath, Quill tricks Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the Stone, and gives the real Stone to the Nova Corps. As the Ravagers leave Xandar, Yondu remarks that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father per their contract. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, have their criminal records expunged, and Quill learns that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient, unknown species. Quill finally opens the last present he received from his mother: a cassette tape filled with her favorite songs. The Guardians leave in the rebuilt Milano''along with a sapling cut from Groot. In a post-credits scene, Tivan sits in his destroyed archive with two of his living exhibits: a canine cosmonaut and an anthropomorphic duck. Cast * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord: : The half human, half alien4 leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Missouri as a child in 1988 and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers.567 About the character, Pratt said, "He had a hard time as a kid, and now he goes around space, making out with hot alien girls and just being a rogue and a bit of a jerk, and through teaming up with these guys, finds a higher purpose for himself."8 He also added that the character is a mix of Han Solo and Marty McFly.4Pratt, who was mostly known for playing supporting characters, notably the portly Andy Dwyer on the television series ''Parks and Recreation, initially turned down the role. Pratt had lost weight to portray fit characters in films such as Moneyball and Zero Dark Thirty, and had given up ambitions to play the lead role in action films after humbling auditions for Star Trek and Avatar. Casting director Sarah Finn suggested Pratt to Gunn, who dismissed the idea despite struggling to cast that role. Despite this, Finn arranged for a meeting between the two, at which point Gunn was immediately convinced that Pratt was perfect for the role. Pratt also won over Feige, despite having gained weight again for Delivery Man.9 Prior to filming, Pratt underwent a strict diet and training regimen to lose 60 lb (27 kg) in six months.10 Pratt signed a multi-film contract with Marvel,11 and was granted a temporary leave from his work on Parks and Recreation in order to accommodate his participation in the film.12Wyatt Oleff portrays a young Quill.13 * Zoe Saldana as Gamora: : An orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She was trained by Thanos to be his personal assassin.51415 Saldana said that she became Gamora through make-up rather than computer generated imagery (CGI) or performance capture.16 On taking the role, Saldana said, "I was just excited to be asked to join by James Gunn and to also play someone green. I've been blue before [in Avatar]."17 Saldana described Gamora as "...a warrior, she’s an assassin and she’s very lethal but what saves her is the same thing that can doom her. She has a sense of righteousness. She’s a very righteous individual."4 * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer: : A warrior who seeks to avenge his family's death at the hands of Ronan.14 On relating to the character, Bautista said, "I can just relate to Drax so much it's not even funny. Just the simple things that we have in common. Simple things like the tattoos, the tragedy – because you know, I had a bit of tragedy in my life as well. So it's really easy for me to pull from that." Bautista also said that there was "a lot of comic relief to Drax", but the character was not aware of it. Bautista stated that he did not do much preparation for role, because "Luckily, for me, I'm a lifelong athlete and I adapted real quick."18 Bautista's makeup took approximately four hours to apply, though it could be removed in just 90 minutes.19 Drax has various scarring patterns on his body, which replace the simple tattoos from the comics, each having a specific story. Additionally, his skin tone was changed from the bright green in the comics to a muddier grey, to avoid visual similarities to the Hulk.20 * Vin Diesel as Groot: : A tree-like humanoid21 who is the accomplice of Rocket. Diesel stated that he provided the voice and motion capture for Groot, after originally being in talks to star in a new Phase Three Marvel film.222324 Diesel also provided Groot's voice for several foreign-language releases of the film.25 Krystian Godlewski portrayed the character on set, though his acting was not used in the final character CGI.2627 On the character, Gunn said, "All the Guardians start out the movie as bastards – except Groot. He's an innocent. He's a hundred percent deadly and a hundred percent sweet. He's caught up in Rocket's life, really." Gunn added that the design and movement of Groot took "the better part of a year" to create.28 Gunn added, "The ways in which Vin Diesel says, 'I am Groot,' I am astounded. All of the 'I am Groots' that were earlier voices didn't sound very good at all... Vin came in and in one day, laid down all these 'I am Groot' tracks, and he's a perfectionist. He made me explain to him with ever [sic] 'I am Groot,' exactly what he was saying... It was amazing when we first put that voice in there how much the character changed and how much he influenced the character."29 Regarding the limited words used by Groot, Diesel said in many ways this was, "... the most challenging thing to ask an actor to do."30 Diesel found an emotional note in his performance, invoking the death of his friend and Fast and Furious co-star Paul Walker, saying, "This was in December 2013, and the first time I came back to dealing with human beings after dealing with death, so playing a character who celebrates life in the way Groot does was very nice."31 Groot's form and size-changing abilities are seen, with Gunn stating that he has the ability to grow in the film.32 * Bradley Cooper as Rocket: : A genetically engineered raccoon who is a bounty hunter and mercenary, as well as a master of weapons and battle tactics.5213334 Gunn worked with live raccoons to get the correct feel for the character, and to make sure it was "not a cartoon character", saying, "It's not Bugs Bunny in the middle of the Avengers, it's a real, little, somewhat mangled beast that's alone. There's no one else in the universe quite like him, he's been created by these guys to be a mean-ass fighting machine."35 Describing Rocket in relation to the rest of the Guardians, Cooper said, "I think Rocket is dynamic. He's the sort of Joe Pesci in Goodfellas guy."36 Cooper voiced Rocket, while Sean Gunn (James' younger brother) stood-in for the character during filming.37 James Gunn said that for the role of Rocket, some physical movement from Cooper, including facial expressions and hand movements, was recorded as potential reference for the animators,38 though much of Sean Gunn's acting is used throughout the film.26 Before Cooper was cast, James Gunn said that it was a challenge finding a voice for Rocket, that he was looking for someone that could balance "the fast-talking speech patterns that Rocket has, but also can be funny, because he is really funny. But also has the heart that Rocket has. Because there are actually some pretty dramatic scenes with Rocket."39 * Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser: : A Kree radical who agrees to retrieve an artifact for Thanos in exchange for eradicating his mortal enemies, the Xandarians. Ronan and his Sakaaran army40 hunt down the Guardians when they interfere with his goals.541 Describing Ronan, Gunn said, "He is the primary villain, and he is a really twisted guy, he has a really religious bent in this film. He has a very sick and twisted view of what morality is; strength is virtue and weakness is sin and that is what he lives by, and I think he is very scary because of his beliefs, which are real to him."42 Pace, who originally auditioned for Peter Quill,43 described Ronan as a "psycho" and a "monster".44 * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta: : A blue-skinned bandit who is the leader of the Ravagers and a paternal figure to Quill.545 Yondu helps Quill to steal the orb before Quill betrays him, leaving Yondu and the Ravagers to chase the Guardians. On the character, Rooker said, he has "some interesting issues–not a good guy, not a bad guy. There's hope and there's a heart inside Yondu." Gunn created the film's version of the character specifically with Rooker in mind, while borrowing the character's mohawk and use of a whistle-controlled arrow from the comics. Rooker fully committed to the role once he knew his role on the TV series The Walking Dead would be ending.46 Rooker's makeup took approximately four hours to apply.47 * Karen Gillan as Nebula: : An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings and is a loyal lieutenant in the employ of Ronan and Thanos.57 About the character, Gillan said, "She is the female villain of the film ... She is very sadistic and evil, but I like to think for a very valid reason."48 She also added, "I think she's a really interesting character. What I like to play around with is how jealous she is. She's Gamora's sister, and there's a lot of sibling rivalry. That's the most interesting aspect to me, because jealously can consume you and turn you bitter, and ugly. And she's a total sadist, so that's fun too."49 Gillan researched the ancient Spartans, shaved off her hair, and trained for two months for the role.4950 The character's makeup took approximately four and a half hours to be applied.49 * Djimon Hounsou as Korath: : A Kree40 ally of Ronan who is a feared intergalactic hunter.5 As to why he took the role Hounsou said, "I have a four-year old son who loves superheroes from Spider-Man to Iron Man to Batman. He's got all the costumes. One day he looks at me and says 'Dad, I want to be light-skinned so I could be Spider-Man. Spider-Man has light skin.' That was sort of a shock. This is why I am excited to be a part of the Marvel Universe, so I could hopefully provide that diversity in the role of the superhero."51 * John C. Reilly as Corpsman Rhomann Dey: : A corpsman in the Nova Corps, the Nova Empire's military and police force.552 * Glenn Close as Nova Prime Irani Rael: : The leader of the Nova Corps whose mission is to protect the citizens of the Nova Empire and keep peace.55354 Close stated that she "had always wanted to be in a movie like [Guardians of the Galaxy], and that it would be "the most fun to play something like the Judi Dench M or Samuel L. Jackson Nick Fury role".55 She said that she took the role because she "loves to do stuff that's different" and wanted to show that she "has always been up for anything."56 She also stated that her contract has "several" films on it, and that she would be open to working on other Marvel Studios films in addition to returning for Guardians sequels.55 * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector: : An obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species in the galaxy who operates out of a place in space named Knowhere.55357 Describing del Toro's performance, Gunn said, "He's like an outer-space Liberace. That's what it says in the script, which he's kind of doing."38 On bringing the character to life, del Toro said, "What James Gunn wanted, that I found out little by little as I was doing it, is that he wanted me to explore and just keep pushing the character and keep creating him as I was in front of the camera."58 Additionally, Josh Brolin appears, uncredited, as Thanos through voice acting and performance capture.596061 Sean Gunn stood-in for Thanos during filming and portrays Kraglin, Yondu's first mate in the Ravagers.26 Alexis Denisof reprises his role as Thanos's vizier, "The Other", from The Avengers.62 Ophelia Lovibond plays Carina, the Collector's slave;6364 Peter Serafinowicz plays DenarianGarthan Saal, a Nova Corps officer;6566 Gregg Henry plays Quill's grandfather;6768 Laura Haddock plays Quill's mother, Meredith;6669 Melia Kreiling plays Bereet;70 Christopher Fairbank plays The Broker;71 Mikaela Hoover plays Nova Prime's assistant;72 Marama Corlett plays a pit boss at the bar, The Boot;73 Emmett J. Scanlan plays a Nova riot guard;7475 Alexis Rodney plays Moloka Dar;7677and Spencer Wilding plays a prison guard who confiscates Quill's Walkman.7678 Canine actor Fred appears as Cosmo.79 Stephen Blackehart had a supporting role.80 Naomi Ryan also had a supporting role in the film, though it was cut in the final version.73 Cameos in the film include: James Gunn as a Sakaaran;79 Stan Lee as a Xandarian Ladies' Man;7981 Lloyd Kaufman as an inmate;8283 Nathan Fillion as the voice of an inmate;7984 Rob Zombie as the voice of the Ravager Navigator;79 composer Tyler Bates as a Ravager pilot;68 and Seth Green as the voice of Howard the Duck.85 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians Of The Galaxy